


Au-delà

by ishannibalinlovewithme



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confidence, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Mutual Attraction, Road Trip, Trauma
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishannibalinlovewithme/pseuds/ishannibalinlovewithme
Summary: Lorsqu'il est impossible de se quitter mais que s'aimer veut dire s'humilier : Will et Hannibal tracent leur chemin vers l'inconnu.





	1. Chapter 1

I. Death Be Not Proud

 

Si près l'un de l'autre dans leur chute que l'atterrisage leur importait peu. La mort devait les envelopper d'un linceul sain, purifié par le sang d'un crime expiatoire et passionnel qui avait arraché à l'un l'aveu extatique d'une terrible jouissance dans l'assassinat, quand bien même celui-ci serait vengeur et justifié, et à l'autre une paix intérieure trop rare. C'est pourquoi l'ellipse fut d'autant plus cruel pour William lorsqu'il entrouvrit les paupières. Il lui semblait que le soleil venait soudainement lui brûler les paupières tandis qu'une affreuse odeur de produit chimique venaient à son tour lui décoler les narines. Combien de temps ? Cette question s'appliquait aussi bien à la durée de leur chute qu'aux heures de sommeil forcées qu'il avait du subir. Les mains suspendues au-dessus du visage, dans un mouvement naïf et curieux, il contemplait la drôle d'ombre qu'elles projetaient contre le mur. Des bandages légers et des pansements recouvraient une bonne partie de son corps, il le savait parce qu'il pouvait les sentir se tendre avec sa peau. Hélas, la fatigue continuait à plaquer ses membres contre le matelas et il est vrai qu'il lui resistait peu... Les mains redescendues en croix et posées sur son torse il s'abandonna à nouveau au sommeil.

 

&

 

Dans une pièce adjacente à celle-ci et en tout point semblable, si ce n'est qu'elle était plongée dans la pénombre la plus complète, Hannibal tentait vainement de faire de même mais la douleur l'empêchait d'être assez léger pour ne plus penser. L'angoisse et la peur étaient des sentiments relativement étrangers à Hannibal, à cet instant précis il doutait seulement de sa propre capacité à maintenir toute l'affection de son protégé de façon à le rester, lui, protégé. Après avoir dépensé tant d'énergie à les maintenir hors de l'eau et à assurer leur survie il s'imaginait mal réduire tout ces efforts à néant pour lui offrir à nouveau la mort. Peut-être, d'ailleurs, la pudeur l'en empêcherait de faire la demande, comme s'il ne lui restait plus que cette dernière défense pour ne pas être totalement transparent et nu face à lui. Cette pensée satisfaisait Hannibal au plus haut point quand bien même il restait confus vis à vis de ses propres défenses. Si son orgueil avait considérablement enflé à l'idée que William avait cessé de le rejeter pour l'embrasser, au sens littéral, le plaisir immense qu'il avait ressenti au toucher de son complice contre sa poitrine, qui plus est après de longues années de solitude, ne lui laissait plus de doute quant à son impossibilité de se défaire à jamais de William. Aussi, si la mort devait leur être interdite, il bâtissait dans le noir des projets qui lui assurerait pour toujours son désir pour la vie. Suivre des chemins séparés ne faisait pas partie de ces options et William n'en formulerait pas non plus l'envie, il le savait. Cette pensée, nourrie par des lancements aigus dans le bas côté, ne lui permis pas de trouver le sommeil plus de quelques minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

II. Though Some Have Called Thee

 

Le jour suivant il avait retrouvé pleine conscience et attendit longuement son hôte. Lorsqu'il entendit celu-ci entrouvrir la porte il garda résoluement les paupières closes, aussi bien pour se ménager du temps que pour se concentrer sur l'attitude de celui-ci. A dire vrai il doutait assez peu de son identité, ce qu'il cherchait à évaluer c'était sa santé physique et ses intentions. Il renonça à jouer l'inconscience plus de quelques secondes lorsque son compagnon s'assied près de lui et retira le pansement sur sa joue, le faisant grimacer. Dans un geste plus lent qu'il ne l'avait anticipé il referma sa main sur le poignet d'Hannibal.

« Où-- » Une gorge sèche l'empêcha de formuler correctement sa question mais il avait été compris.

Hannibal se contenta d'abord de sourire puis tendit une paille à William que ce dernier pinça d'instinct entre ses lèvres – d'instinct car il refusait toujours d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Bonjour, Will. Je dois admettre que j'imaginais entendre une autre question à ton réveil. »

Sous l'injonction implicite à détourner la conversation sur un autre terrain, William relâcha sa faible emprise sur le membre stable d'Hannibal. Aucune douleur ni aucune malveillance ne semblait transparaître dans son attitude bien que sa voix laissait échapper un peu de lassitude. William battit des cils pour seulement entrapercevoir la mine fatiguée mais complaisante de son compagnon. Après quelques gorgées d'eau pour lesquelles il avait du se soulever du lit, avec l'aide d'Hannibal, il retomba doucement contre son oreiller et poussa un long soupir.

« Ma curiosité saura se satisfaire de l'essentiel. » Il mentait, de toute évidence, seule la fatigue l'empêchait de faire fonctionner sa pensée à plein régime. C'est pourquoi, le regard à demi-fixé sur Hannibal et sur l'ombre qu'il projetait au mur, le même mur sur lequel il avait vu sa propre ombre, il réalisa qu'il était probablement mort et qu'il occupait maintenant aux Enfers la même place que Perséphone auprès d'Hades. Aucun retour en arrière n'était possible, alors autant s'inquiéter du présent.

« La probabilité de survie était mince, très mince, tu avais presque réussi. » Répondit enfin Hannibal dont la voix blanche ne voulait en aucun cas laisser transparaître de l'amertume ou de l'amusement. Lui-même ne savait encore dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait William. Le verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet, il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et plongea un moment dans ses pensées, laissant son visage aminci à l'appréciation du blessé. Une main absente remontait le drap sur William pour le border.

« Je me demande si aucun de nous pourrait survivre à une séparation… »

Hannibal laissa s'évaporer la question puis s'affaira à nettoyer la plaie sur son visage. Il détourna le regard. William se sentait humilié d'avoir répondu à cette question par un suicide manqué. Oui, l'apex sauvage et brutal de la traque d'une bête, d'un monstre même, lui avait procuré un plaisir inouï et la présence d'Hannibal l'emplissait d'un confort et d'un soulagement incomparable avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici mais rien de tout cela n'était moral et il se sentait rongé de l'intérieur. Plutôt mourir que d'être sa chose et cette pensée fit étinceler ses yeux de rage.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, d'un ton plus résolu, alors qu'Hannibal finissait tout juste de le soigner. Il attendit quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il caressa sa joue d'un air satisfait puis répondit :

« A Baltimore. »


End file.
